Harry and the Beart Family
by Ybarra87
Summary: Fearing for her son's safety Lily decided to turn to one of the most powerful wizard families for help the Beart Family. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belong to Harry Potter or the King of Fighters series.


**Now this is something I thought up and wanted to give a try. This is also a one shot so if someone wants to go ahead and make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Now I don't know if any of you remember the Maximum Impact series but there were two characters in there that I think fit perfectly with the Harry Potter universe. Mignon and Ninon Beart. Now since I don't know the name of their grandmother I decided to call her Hina. I don't know why it just felt right for her. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was Halloween night at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. A young Harry was being delivered to his aunt's house as Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were waiting for Rubeus Hagrid to bring the young boy they had no idea there was someone else waiting with them. That person was Hina Beart the head of the Beart family. 'So it actually happened Lily was right knowing the will wouldn't be followed.' She thought to herself. Sure she may have met Lily Potter just once but it was an encounter she would never forget.

FLASHBACK

Lily Potter was desperate to save her son Harry. She had a feeling that something was going to happen to James and her soon and she just knew that the will wouldn't be followed and probably sealed. Ever since Dumbledore told tell of that prophecy and why Voldemort was targeting Harry she just knew she would get to see her little boy grow up. She was even against Peter being the secret keeper but Dumbledore said it was for the greater good if Peter was the secret keeper while everyone else thought it was Sirius. James and everyone else just agreed but Lily she had her doubts. She could see that Dumbledore saw her son as some kind of pawn. She knew she needed help someone more powerful than Dumbledore and she then remember something. The Order had been trying to recruit an old and extremely powerful wizard family into helping them. Apparently they left the wizarding world a long time ago and wanted nothing to do with them ever again. The wizarding world tried to force the family back but it just ended very badly. In the end the entire wizarding world agreed to leave them alone for good however Dumbledore thought it would be a good time to persuade them to return but everytime they went over there they came back with injuries. She even heard that Voldemort even tried going to them and he returned with lesser numbers. She knew that if anyone could help her it was them so grabbing Harry she went to where the Beart family was while her husband was at a meeting.

As soon as she got there she began looking for where their house was at until she was greeted by a woman with long pink hair and red eyes. "I thought I told you idiots that I'm not interested in your stupid war!" She shouted while noticing Lily holding Harry. "This is a new low. If you think bringing a baby here is going to change my mind your wrong!"

"You got it all wrong I'm not here to get you to join us! I'm here to ask you to help me protect my son!" Lily cried out.

The lady just looked at her. "Explain." She said. Lily began explaining everything to the woman. About the prophecy forcing them to go into hiding as to Dumbledore and his plans. She told her how she fear their will would be seal and something Dumbledore would place Harry with her sister who hated her and magic. She told her that she could feel him doing that. The woman just stood their listening and when Lily was done she just said to her. "Why don't you come inside to talk?" The woman then waved her right hand causing a house to appear Lily just followed her in. When they got in the woman look at Lily and said "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask for your name."

"I'm Lily Potter and this is my son Harry." Lily said.

The woman just smiled. "My name is Hina Beart." She said as she pointed to a crib. "You can set your son in their. My granddaughter Mignon was here yesterday and I haven't put it away yet so go ahead and use it."

"You have a granddaughter?" Lily asked.

"Yes, she's about ten months old and my daughter in law is expecting another one soon." Hina said as Lily placed Harry in the crib. After Lily was done Hina just said "Please take a seat Lily." Lily just sat down as Hina did as well. Hina just looked at Lily and asked "Tell me what is that miserable old goat plans on dealing with that snake?"

Lily just looked confused "Old goat?" She asked.

"Dumbledore." Hina said. "What is his plan on dealing with that snake?"

Lily instantly got who the snake was and replied "Right now he says the best action is to stay in hiding for now but I don't think that really is the best plan."

"What do you think the best plan is?" Hina asked.

"I think it would be finding out about Voldemort's past. I think there is something there that we could use." Lily responded.

"And let me guess that old goat said something like looking in the past won't change a thing am I right?"

Lily just looked at Hina in amazement. "That's right." She said.

"Figures. That old coot probably has something to do with that snake's past and is trying to cover it up." Hina said. "Did you know that snake actually paid me a visit?"

"I heard that he did and he came back with lesser people that went with him."

"That's because they threatened my family and that's the one thing I will not tolerate!" Hina shouted earning a nod of respect from Lily. "I even told him that if he came back I would expose the secret he was hiding."

"Secret?" Lily asked curiously. "Voldemort has a secret?"

"Oh you bet he does." Hina replied. "I get the feeling that old goat knows it too."

"What is it?"

"The snake is actually a halfblood." Hina replied shocking Lily.

"That can't be true! Voldemort would be a huge hypocrite if he was!" Lily cried out.

"Believe it. It's true. I know because magic itself told me." Hina answered.

"Magic itself? You can talk to magic?"

Hina just gave a sigh of annoyance. "Figures you would know." She said as she then looked at Lily. "Tell me Lily, do you know why the Beart family left the wizarding world or the origin of magic?"

"No. I just heard that the Beart family had a falling out with the wizarding world as to what I don't know and as for the origin of magic I didn't know it had an origin."

Hina just gave an annoyed look. "Of course they wouldn't tell it." She mumbled as she looked at Lily. "Let me ask you another question. What do you think of magic itself?"

"Well to me it's a wonderful gift that I love. It's so unique that I don't think of it as tool or item but like it's a person." Lily said noticing a smile forming on Hina's face.

"That's because it is a person." Hina replied causing Lily's eyes to grow wide. "You see what most wizards today don't know is that magic is an entity itself or in simple words a person. It decides who gets it's gift to use it."

"You mean like me?"

"Exactly. It saw something special in you and gave you the ability to use it. You see in the beginning there were no wizards or wizarding communities at all on this planet. In other words humans had no magic. Now eventually magic came to believe that it should give some of it's powers to a select group of humans so it picked the people it decided was best to receive it's gift giving birth to wizards and witches. Now this caused humans to start fearing them and attacking them so magic had no choice but to create a world for them to live in. Now as years went by magic continued giving itself to people but it did not see that some people began abusing it's gift by creating new forms of dark and foul magic. However that was the less troubling issue as the family of the wizards and witches who received their magic first began to think that they were the ones who should only have it. They began looking down those who were human when they received it and those who married into some of the founding families. Magic then not like the way they were behaving so as a punishment it took away it's gift from the children of the families who were causing these problems because it knew their children would abuse it. This just made them angrier that they were about to cause war however my family was also a founding family and we knew that magic was a gift not a privilege or tool. We tried reminding them that magic was the one that decided who deserves to use it and that their ancestors were once normal human. That reminder just made them mad and they accused my family of lying so they decided to destroy my family for their lies and take the magic we had because they felt that we didn't deserve it. That's when magic itself decided to intervene. It bestowed to my family the control over all magic as well as making us the official representative of magic. It knew my family truly understood it and it's gifts so it gave them the power to end the conflict quickly but that wasn't the only reason why it chose us. You see magic could see possible threats that could end the world and wanted someone to represent it when the world needed it. When my family chose to go against the founding families we proved ourselves worthy of representing magic but in order to do so we would have to leave the wizarding world for good. My family and magic knew it would only be a matter of time before the conflict would start again and there would never be an end to it so we left. From then on the Beart family had been helping keep the world safe whenever we were called. Of course during some of those times the wizarding world would come barging into our lives demanding we return to the wizarding world because they felt we belong to them. We just sent them packing until they finally got the hint and stopped well at least until now."

Lily just sat there absorbing everything she just heard. She couldn't believe that this was never told to anyone. "Why wouldn't they teach that?" She asked.

"Because in Magical Britain the purebloods run the ministry and the truth would make them look less noble I suppose." Hina answered.

"So no one knows the true origins?"

"I didn't say that. The true origins are taught at other schools. Hogwarts is just one of the schools that chooses not to teach it." Hina replied. "Now let's return to the topic of Harry. What is it you want me to do?"

"I would like you to raise Harry." Lily answered.

"Why?"

"Because I know our will would be sealed and not followed allowing Dumbledore to dump my son at my sister's home where I know he'll be abused. I just want him to have a happy live and if that means away from the wizarding world then so be it! I would rather see it fall to pieces than to let Dumbledore play god with my son's life. I don't know what that man is up to but whenever he says it's for the greater good I just get a bad feeling. It's not like from before I had Harry where whenever he said that I would follow him without batting an eye."

"That's because you're a mother now." Hina responded getting Lily's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"It's because you're a mother now is why that little trick that old goat uses doesn't work on you anymore. He uses a special type of spell that causes anyone that hears for the greater good to obey him." Hina said causing a look of anger to form on Lily's face. "You're a mom that wants what's best for her son that's why it's not working on you."

"How do you know this?"

"Because that old goat tried to use that trick on me but of course it didn't work and I punched him in the nose for trying." Hina said causing Lily to laugh. "Very well I will raise your son if your hunch comes true."

"You will?!" Lily cried out with relief.

"However he will be raised as a Beart and receive our magic. That means that whatever magic he has inherited from you and your husband will become obsolete as he will be a Beart. He will be a representative of magic meaning he will no longer have ties to Magical Britain and that prophecy will become worthless. Dumbledore will never be able to find him and his name will be taken out of the school's book. Any attempt to locate him will just end in failure. Are you willing to accept that?"

"As long as he can live his own life it's fine with me. All I ask is that you tell him how much I love him." Lily replied.

"That I will do." Hina said.

"Then it's a deal."

Hina then put her hand out causing Lily to shake it. As that happened their hands began to glow. "There the deal is made." Hina said. "The moment you die and your son is placed on your sister's doorstep I will know and take him."

END OF FLASHBACK

Hina just watched as Harry was placed on the doorstep of his aunt's house and just waited for everyone to leave. When she was sure they were gone she walked up to the basket Harry was in. "Hello Harry." She said as she took a look at him. She could see everything that old fool had put on him but she also noticed a dark energy coming from his scar. "There is no way that fool could not have noticed this." She said to herself as she placed her hand on his scar causing what was in it to leave. "Nice try you parasite of a snake." She said as she began removing everything placed on Harry. After she was done she picked up the basket. "Let's go home Harry." She said as they disappeared.

Over the years Hina kept her promise raising Harry as a Beart. When he turned six she told him the truth about everything. He took it a little hard at first but the fact that his mother loved him and wanted him to live his own life was the thing that got him through it. She taught him everything about the Beart family magic and well as the family fighting style. As for Harry he loved being a Beart but he especially loved spending time with Mignon and Ninon. To him they were his beloved little sisters and he was there beloved older brother. However there was something Harry loved as much as his family and magic: fighting. He gained the love for it when he was watching a King of Fighters tournament that Geese Howard was hosting in Southtown. As he watched it he felt something he couldn't explain it was an urge to fight. He wanted nothing more than to participate in a fighting tournament but he knew he needed to ask Hina first. When Hina heard about it she was surprised. She didn't know what to say. She could tell he would be a great fighter but there was also a chance he could get hurt as well as the rumors about certain people who hold the tournaments. She agreed hesitantly and arranged for a few friends of her to teach him however she told him he could only participate in one if magic calls for him to be there. Harry learned quickly from the people who taught him, Tung Fu Rue, Heidern, Chin Gentsai, and Saisyo Kusanagi, and mastered what they taught him.

As for the wizarding world all the attempts to find Harry failed like Hina guaranteed. Even the attempt of putting his name into the Goblet of Fire failed as Hina felt the goblet try to reach Harry only to be repelled by the fact that he was now a Beart. Knowing that the snake was probably behind it she sent the goblet back with a note that said "Nice try snake." Needless to say the wizarding world had no idea what that meant and whose name was actually put in there.

HARRY AGE 15

Harry was just called into Hina's office. He had no idea what she wanted but had a feeling it was important. "Did you call for me Hina?" He asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yes I did Harry. Take a seat." She said. As soon as Harry sat down she began speaking again. "Harry an important matter has occurred which means the Beart family needs to help."

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I recently found out that Geese Howard has gotten his hands on a magical document."

"Wait a minute!" Harry blurted out interrupting her ."That doesn't make sense! Geese Howard is a collector of Japanese things."

Hina just sighed and then yelled. "If you would have let me finished I would of told you it's a scroll filled with ancient Japanese magic!"

"Oh."

"It's something very dangerous that needs to be destroyed."

"Well what is it you want me to do?"

"Glad you asked Harry." She said as she began pulling something out of her desk. "You see Geese needs a powerful warrior in order to use it which is why he's hosting a King of Fighters tournament in Southtown." Hina then handed Harry a flyer. "I want you to participate in it and retrieve that scroll."

Harry's eyes just grew wide with excitement. "Really?!" He cried out. "I can participate?"

"Yes. Now apparently it's a one on one tournament but you won't be going in alone. I notified a few of your teachers and they agreed to send some of their students to fight in the tournament as well."

This got Harry's attention. "Is one of them going to be Kyo Kusanagi?" He asked.

"Yes, Saisyo is sending his son." Hina answered earning a big groan from Harry.

"Oh great! Now Iori Yagami is going to show up!" Harry moaned out. "Do you have any idea how annoying he is with that grudge against Kyo?!" Hina just rolled her eyes and sent a blast of magic towards Harry. "Okay I'll stop!" He said as he started to settle down. "Anyway I better go tell Mignon and Ninon the good news." He said about to leave the room but instantly stopped and turned to face Hina. "But I just thought of something. This event is going to be televised which means their might be a chance the wizarding world will be seeing this. What happens if they recognize me?"

Hina just looked at Harry and replied "If they do then they better realize you're a Beart now and if they try anything I'll take away their magic!"

"Hina you know taking away someone's magic is extremely exhausting and will leave you weak!"

"Which is why I know you will be there to help me deal with them to make sure I don't." She said.

A FEW DAYS LATER

SOUTHTOWN, FLORIDA

Harry was in the ring waiting for his first opponent when the referee stepped out. "Ladies and gentlemen for the first match we have a first time challenger!" The referee cried out while he said under his breath "And probably his last." "I give you at age fifteen Harry Beart!" The crowd just started laughing as Harry just ignored them. He knew they were greatly underestimating him and he was going enjoy them choking on their laughter. "And for his opponent the Out of Control Giant himself Raiden!"

Raiden just stepped into the ring as the crowd began booing him. Raiden ignored them as he faced Harry. "So my opponent is a child!" Raiden cried out with laughter. "I want a challenge!"

Harry just looked at Raiden. "You know you look familiar. Did you ever fight Terry and Andy Bogard?" He asked.

Raiden just growled at Harry. "Yes the Bogard brothers have bested me but you will not!" He roared out.

Harry then let out a sly smile and said "Now I know who you are! You're Big Bear!"

Raiden's eyes just grew wide. "No! No! No! I'm not Big Bear!" He cried out while waving his hands.

"Why of course you're Big Bear." Harry said. "I just don't see why you're in this getup unless..." Harry then lightly facepalmed himself. "Oh I get it! This is your heel persona. I like you a lot better as Big Bear."

Raiden just grew flustered as he kept denying. The referee just grew confused by watching this and just asked "Excuse me but are you two going to fight?"

"Sure I'm ready." Harry replied as he faced Raiden and asked "Are you ready Big Bear I mean Raiden?"

"Oh I am ready so you better say you're prays wimp!" Raiden shouted.

"Okay then fight!" The referee shouted.

Harry just walked up to Raiden. Seeing this Raiden spited out acid but failed to see the sly look in Harry's eyes. Harry seeing this raised up a tornado like shield around his body causing the acid to land in Raiden's eyes blinding him. As he started shouting in pain Harry leapt towards him and gave out a powerful kick into the stomach that sent him flying out of the ring. Harry then looked at the referee. "Call it." He said.

MEANWHILE AT A BAR SOMEWHERE IN LONDON

A group of people happen to be watching the tournament on television. "Did you see that?" The first person asked.

"Yes I did but did you hear his name?" The second asked.

"It was Beart." The third answered.

"As in the Bearts?" The first asked.

"Besides that!" The second said. "His first name was Harry and did you see his face?"

"Now that you mention it he sort of looked like James." The first replied.

"You're not saying." The third said but was interrupted by the second.

"I am." The second said as he looked at the bartender. "Barkeep where is that tournament happening?"

"Southtown, Florida of the U.S." The bartender replied.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy. If you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is you decide to pair Harry with someone that it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
